This invention relates to the field of missile laying systems. In such systems involving a large piece of mobile artillery having a long range, accuracy is required to rapidly aim each individual round since target locating rounds cannot be used. Prior systems which use electronically slewable gyros or involve aiming the launcher rail rather than the missile have encountered several problems. The main problems include inadequate accuracy as well as slow reaction time and the need for the launcher to be leveled before aiming.